Zoro Gets Lost
by HollyWoodFix
Summary: …and ends up in one of the worst places possible. That's definitely one way to come out to one's parents. Modern day AU one-shot.


**A/N: So it is 5 AM and I couldn't sleep…so instead of actually trying to sleep, I wrote a One Piece one-shot instead! The idea randomly came to me, and I thought it was amusing enough to try it out, and this is the result.**

 **It's a modern day, high school, AU. It does contain some yaoi, so if that's not your thing, you have been warned. This story also hasn't been beta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes, but keep in mind it is 5AM and I haven't slept. I will try and fix any mistakes at a later time. All that being said, please enjoy!**

 _You almost here? I missed you so much :(_

 _I missed you too babe. And I'm just around the corner now._

 _You said that ten minutes ago!_

 _I mean it this time. Your house is the big yellow one with the red door right?_

 _No you idiot, ours is the green one right across the street…I figured you'd remember that. It is green, like the moss growing out of your head._

 _Hey! Do you even want me to come over curly brow?_

 _No, I do, I'm sorry. Hey, look up, I can see you._

Zoro looked up and smiled, seeing the blonde waving to him from one of the windows on the second floor. It had been over four weeks since he had seen his boyfriend last and he couldn't wait to get to him.

When Sanji had first told him that his father had surprised him with a month long trip to France for the summer so he could study how to cook French cuisine, he couldn't have been happier for the blonde. After all, they would be going into their senior year of high school this coming September, and he knew how badly his boyfriend wanted to become a chef after they graduated, so he realized how amazing of an opportunity that it really was.

Zeff of course didn't know about their relationship yet, so he didn't even think to consult his son before he booked the trip. Sanji had been hesitant to go at first, hating the idea of missing almost an entire summer with Zoro, but after much reassurance from the other teen, he finally accepted the trip with much excitement.

But he had finally returned home earlier that day, and immediately texted Zoro, both of them agreeing that their reunion was long over due.

 _I left the window at the side of the house unlocked. Remember to keep quiet, and try not to get lost._

Zoro rolled his eyes at the text. Like he would actually get lost! The house was right in front of him. Did his boyfriend really think he was that much of an idiot?

He looked back up to the second floor window, and saw the blonde give him a playful wink, before peeling off his shirt, leaving his lean torso completely exposed. He was a fair distance away, but Zoro could still make out the definition of his abdomen, and it seems the time he spent in France didn't hinder his workouts in anyway…he looked good…too good…Zoro could feel his jeans begin to tighten, as all his blood began to pool below his belt.

He could just picture holding that warm, toned, body against his own. Their bare skin rubbing together, as their bodies finally connected once again after so long. He found himself moaning at the thought, and didn't want to waste anymore time. He could let his mind, and hands, wander all they wanted once he got up to that second floor room, but for now he had to focus, he still had a mission to complete.

Sanji began slowly pulling down his pajama pants, exposing his now tented boxers. The sight caused Zoro's mouth to go completely dry, and his stomach to give the most pleasant of flips. The blonde gave him one last enticing look before he closed the curtains teasingly, leaving everything else to his imagination.

 _Don't keep me waiting moss-head…otherwise I will have to get started without you._

He certainly didn't need any further motivation, and quickly took off toward the side of the house. He was relieved that the first window he tried ended up being the unlocked window Sanji mentioned, and that he didn't have to waste any time looking for it.

He slowly slid the glass up, taking a quick look around to make sure no one was watching, before he swung one leg over the window sill, followed closely by the other. He hopped on to the floor with ease, and waited a few seconds, to make sure the silence of the house remained undisturbed. Once he was confident that Sanji's father hadn't heard anything, he quietly slid the window closed.

He looked around the dark room, taking a moment for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light. He noted that he was in the formal dinning room, which was in between the kitchen and the living room. He had been to this house numerous times, he and Sanji being friends for years before their relationship developed into something more, so he knew this place like the back of his hand. All he needed to do to get to Sanji's room was go through the living room, up the stair case, turn left, and it was the first door on the left. It couldn't have been simpler!

He tip toed toward the door at the far end of the dinning room, the one he was confident led to the living room. He soundlessly opened it, slowly entering it, only to freeze when he heard his shoe tap and echo on ceramic tile. Wait…when did they tile their living room? And why did they move all their kitchen appliances in there? Unless...he rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. They obviously hadn't moved their appliances into their living room, but they clearly switched the places of their kitchen and living room entirely. He wasn't sure why they would bother doing something that must have been very time consuming and expensive, but hey, to each their own.

He backed up back through the door he came in, bringing him back into the dinning room, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 _Hurry up babe. I need you so bad…_

Zoro bit his lip to hold back a groan, picturing his horny boyfriend lying practically naked on his bed just waiting for him.

 _I'll be right up. Don't get started without me. I want to be there for every second of this._

He texted back, before shoving his phone back into his pocket. He could bitch at his boyfriend about not telling him how they remodeled their house later, but right now he needed to stop fooling around and get the hell up there quickly.

He top toed through the door on the opposite end of the dinning room, and finally found the living room on the other side. He slowly made his way through the mind field of furniture, careful not to make a sound, before successfully coming through on the other end. He was a little proud of himself for being so quiet and efficient before he opened another door and found himself…what the hell? Did they seriously have a second kitchen? How many kitchens did a father and son living on their own need? Granted they were both cooks…but still!

 _Why the hell do you have two kitchens?_

He sent a quick text to his boyfriend, starting to get slightly annoyed.

 _We don't you idiot. We just have one. But the entire first floor is laid out in sort of a circle, so all the rooms are connected…you got lost, didn't you?_

 _No…_

 _Zoro…_

 _I'm not lost!_

…

 _Just hurry up and tell me where the stairs are._

 _Eager are we ;)_

 _You have no idea…_

 _God Zoro, you're killing me. All right, turn back around, and exit through the door you just went through. You should end up back in the living room, right?_

 _Yes._

 _Okay, now go to the other end of the room and you should see the staircase right on your left. I don't know how you missed it the first time. It is literally right next to the dinning room._

 _I see it…but I'm pretty sure it wasn't there before. Are you sure your house isn't Hogwarts with all this changing staircase bull shit._

 _I'm not going to dignify that with a response. Just get your Hufflepuff ass up here already!_

 _Like I'd be a Hufflepuff…_

 _We are not going to have this discussion again you nerd…remember how it killed my boner the last time?_

 _Right, right. Don't worry my sexy Slytherin! Your gallant Gryffindor is on the way!_

 _And boner gone…you better get up here now and bring it back to life._

Zoro smirked at his phone, slipping it back in to his pocket once again. If Sanji's arousal really was gone, he was confident he would have no problem bringing it back to life, and in fact, was very much looking forward to the task.

He slowly made his way up the stairs, taking them one at a time, wincing every time he heard a faint creek. Once he got to the top of the staircase, he took another moment and waited to see whether or not he woke Zeff up. He didn't hear anything coming from either direction, so he figured he was safe.

Now, if he remembered correctly he went to his left…the second floor was almost as confusing as the first, simply because both sides were basically a mirror image of each other. The house was set up in a weird way that there were two master bedrooms at each end of the house, connected to two identical bathrooms. For someone who didn't know better it would be easy to get confused about which room was Sanji's and which room was Zeff's, but luckily he knew better, so he quietly began tiptoeing down the hallway to the left.

After accidently entering the bathroom by mistake, he stood in front of the bedroom door, taking a moment to mentally envision the sight that was waiting for him. That golden blonde hair…that milky white skin…that toned, lean body…and with those thoughts in mind, he quietly opened and closed the door.

The room was dark; it seemed to be even darker than the rest of the house, remembering that Sanji did have room-darkening curtains. It wasn't a problem though, because he remembered exactly where his bed was.

He peeled his shirt off, throwing it to the floor, not wanting to waste any time. He wanted that warm perfect flesh against his as soon as possible. He crossed the room, and found the bed almost immediately.

"You miss me?" He whispered, smirking when he only received a snore in answer. So the blonde was teasing him for taking so long was he? Well he would have to teach him a lesson in return.

He crawled up on to the bed, moving closer to the still 'snoring' form. He ran his hand up and down the other teen's side, a little surprised by the bulk of the form beneath his hand. It was the middle of summer, so he had no idea why he would be using such a thick blanket, but he wouldn't question it right now.

"Did someone get a little bored waiting for me?" He whispered into his boyfriend's ear, "I'll just have to make it up to you then."

He began sliding his hand from his side over to his chest. The blanket really must have been bulky, because instead of hard pecks, he felt something remarkably softer…

"Why are you hiding from me under such a thick blanket, huh?" He purred into the blonde's ear, nibbling his earlobe slightly before he pulled away. He knew that that was a particularly sensitive spot for his boyfriend, and smirked when that finally seemed to get his attention. The snoring ceased, and he could feel the blonde's body stiffen under the blanket.

"I know how much you like that," he purred again, before nibbling the ear lob once more, only instead of receiving a moan like he had been expecting, he received something far different.

Out of nowhere, a force hit him straight in the gut, sending him flying off the bed, and half way across the room, before he landed with a loud crash. A pain instantly shot through his ass where he landed, but he was far too annoyed to pay it much attention.

"What the hell was that for Sanji?!" He snapped toward the bed, and was about to get up and question the blonde further, when the lights were suddenly switched on, illuminating the room.

Zoro looked up and saw his rather horrified looking boyfriend standing at the bedroom door. He was a little confused about how he could've gotten behind him so quickly and so quietly, when a voice spoke, coming from the direction of the bed.

"What the hell is going on egg plant? Why the hell is your friend molesting me in the middle of the night!?"

There was no mistaking who that voice belonged to, or what it had said. Realization struck Zoro like a bolt of lightening, and he could feel his stomach drop and his blood run cold. He slowly turned toward the bed, and saw nothing short of most terrifying sight he had ever seen.

Sitting in the bed was Sanji's father Zeff, who was shirtless, and was only covered by a thin sheet. A wave of nausea hit him as the reality of the situation sunk in…he had crawled into bed with his boyfriend's father…he had run his hands over him, thinking his bulkier form was a thick blanket…he had nibbled on his ear lobe, twice!

There was no mirror in the room, but he could only imagine the color of red his face must've been. Probably close to the same shade of red that currently painted his boyfriend's face, who was still frozen in horror at the door.

"One of you idiots better start explaining!" Zeff snapped, when neither red faced teenager offered up an answer. He would almost find the shocked, dumbfounded looks on their faces amusing…if it were under different circumstances.

"I thought this was Sanji's room…" Zoro replied weakly, finally breaking under the glare of the older man.

"Well I sure as shit hope you didn't think this was my room!" Zeff barked, mentally smirking when he saw his son's friend flinch. "But now that only begs the question, why the hell were you sneaking into my son's room in the middle of the night!"

"I…I…I was," Zoro stuttered, completely at a loss for words. He had no idea how to answer that question.

He and Sanji had only come out to their friends so far, neither of their parents knowing the truth. It wasn't that they were necessarily scared to tell them, or that they were ashamed in anyway of how they felt for each other, they simply decided that they just weren't ready yet, and wanted to wait a little longer before telling them.

He turned to Sanji for help, but got no reaction out of him, he was still completely frozen in shock. He was so still in fact that he briefly wondered if he had actually passed out while standing up.

"I was…coming to welcome him home from France." He answered slowly after a few extremely tense minutes.

"And you thought crawling into bed with him, shirtless, in the middle of the night was the best way to welcome him home?"

Zoro suddenly became very aware of the fact that he was indeed still shirtless, and was immensely relieved when Sanji finally seemed to snap out of his comatose state, and kicked his shirt across the floor toward him. He quickly threw it on, before finally getting off the floor, taking a few large steps back away from the bed.

"Zoro…Zoro has a weird sense of humor like that," Sanji finally said, laughing nervously. "He was probably just trying to freak me out or something…right Zoro?"

"Right," Zoro answered, trying his best to play along, but he had a feeling that no matter what excuse they gave the older man that this wasn't going to turn out the way that either of them wanted. "I thought it would be funny…"

"You thought it would be funny to nibble on your friend's ear, and ask him how much he liked it?"

"You nibbled on his ear?" Sanji hissed, the horrified look from before reappearing on his face.

"I…ummm…I…" He began to stammer, feeling his face begin to heat up once again. His entire body felt hot, and he could feel himself sweat like a pig. He began to wonder if he was having some sort of heart attack, feeling his heart pounding wildly against his chest. Maybe this is what dying felt like…

The room stayed silent, painfully so, for a few moments, before Zeff finally decided to put the two idiots out of their misery.

"It's late, so get the hell out. We will discuss this in the morning." Zeff dismissed them, and apparently they didn't need to be told twice, because both boys darted toward the door like their lives depended on it.

Once the door was finally closed, Zeff couldn't help but laugh.

In all honesty, he had known about his son's and Zoro's relationship for a while now…he would've literally had to be blind to miss it. There had been a building tension between the two of them for months, before it seemed to disappear. Between that, and the more than friendly looks he had seen the two exchange when they thought he wasn't looking, he would've had to be a fool not to realize what was going on.

That being said, he decided to honor his son's decision not to tell him about it, and would patiently wait for the day where he finally felt comfortable enough to come out to him. However, when that day finally came, he certainly didn't picture it going quite like this. But being groped aside, the looks on their faces had been absolute gold, and he would likely never let the two of them live this down. The ordeal was almost worth the years of teasing he was going to get out of this.

On the other side of the house, in the other master bedroom, the two teenagers would respectably disagree.

"I can't believe you got lost! There are only two bedrooms on this floor and you actually got lost!"

"I didn't get lost! I turned left like I was supposed to!"

"My bedroom is on the right you idiot!" He snapped, and continued when he saw the other teen try and argue, "And before you say anything, my bedroom has always been on the right! You've been in it enough times that you should've known that!"

"I…" He began, but trailed off, knowing any possible argument that he could've had for that would've been completely unfounded. "I'm sorry, alright."

"Sorry isn't going to change the fact that you just outed us to my father! And not only that, but you literally did it in the worst way possible."

"I don't know about that…"

"You nibbled on his ear while being shirtless and in bed with him!"

"I thought he was you…" Zoro responded weakly, beginning to feel the humiliation of the recent event wash over him once again.

Sanji sighed, his face softening when he saw the guilty look on his boyfriend's face. He knew he hadn't meant for any of this to happen, and that he likely felt bad enough about it without him making it any worse.

"I'm sorry," Sanji said, crossing the room so he was standing right in front of his boyfriend. "I should've realized something like this could happen…I should've met you downstairs."

Zoro chanced a look up, and saw that any hints of fury or annoyance were now gone. He took another chance, by wrapping his arms around the waist of the other teen, pulling him a little closer. He was relieved when he felt Sanji return the gesture, and wrap his arms around his neck.

"I really did miss you…I went crazy this last month without you."

"Me too. I mean the experience was amazing, but that didn't stop me from missing you every day."

The two teens smiled, leaning their foreheads against each other, simply taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of being close to each other once more.

"How bad do you think it's going to be tomorrow?" Zoro asked, after a few comfortable moments of silence passed between them.

"Well other than the fact that he is going to make fun of us literally forever…I don't think it will be bad. I know the kind of man my father is, and he's not going to hold how we feel against us. I don't really know why I put off telling him for as long as I did…I guess no matter how amazing your parents are, it still something that's hard to break to them."

"Yeah, I can understand that."

"If you want, I can help you come out to your dad now…maybe I can join him naked in the shower, and claim I thought it was you…" Sanji teased, laughing at the horrified look that crossed his boyfriend's face.

"I'm really never going to live this down am I?"

"Not a chance," Sanji smiled, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "But I'll forgive, if you promise me one thing…"

"What?"

"You're, under no circumstance, allowed to nibble my ear again."

"Deal…" Zoro quickly agreed, shuttering at the thought. "In fact, after realizing it was your father that I was in bed with, my balls crawled so far up into my body, that I don't think they will be coming back down for weeks."

Both teens chuckled, placing a few more innocent kisses on each other's lips before they finally decided to call it a night. The night's events had left them both exhausted, and they knew they would need their energy if they wanted to survive the morning.

No matter how embarrassing the incident might have been, both teens were somewhat relieved that they would no longer have to hide their relationship in front of Zeff, and couldn't wait for the day to come where they no longer had to hide their relationship from anyone.

"I love you cook."

"I love you too Marimo…your bad sense of direction and all."

…

 **A/N: There you have it, just a cute little one shot I thought up. It only took me about an hour or so to write, and I'm currently delirious from lack of sleep, so hopefully this isn't too bad, haha. And hopefully the mistakes aren't too numerous.**

 **I would love to hear what you thought, constructive criticism and all.**


End file.
